


Text Summons

by Scifiroots



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ffvii_100, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie's at it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Summons

_Yuffie, I want it back! You know what I’m talking about. –T_

What did I do? –Y

 _Where did you put Ifrit? He’s Cloud’s favorite summons. He’ll go ballistic when he finds it gone. Now give it back! –T_

But I don’t have it! –Y

 _I don’t believe you. –T_

No. –Y

 _Don’t mess with me, Kisaragi. –T_

You can have Choco/Mog. –Y

 _You stole from Cait? That’s low. Return all of our Materia before I go Limit Break on your ass. –T_

Never! They’re mine! –Y

 _I’ll tell everyone about Vincent. –T_

  
Can I at least keep Choco/Mog? –Y


End file.
